Frozen on the edge
by Tom your Riddle
Summary: Tom Riddle happened to find a raven haired man nearly frozen on the edge of his property. What happens if this man ends up being the notorious Harry Potter from the future? SLASH


**Frozen on the edge**

Summary: Tom Riddle happened to find a raven haired man nearly frozen on the edge of his property. What happens if this man ends up being the notorious Harry Potter from the future? SLASH

Rating: T so far?

Pairing: Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter and possibly others later on.

Disclaimer: No I don't own because if I even attempted to claim ownership I would be in jail without an iPod to type this fic on. Therefore, I leave all claims of these characters to their original owner J. .

Chapter one: Frozen Stranger

It was near the end of Yule when Tom happened to feel a disturbance in his wards. Even though Tom had been raised in an orphanage, Gringotts told him that he had inherited the Manor, which he was currently living in, from his ancestors. This Manor dated all the way back to the founders era as Salazar Slytherin had been its original owner.

Tom pulled on a thick cloak before going outside on the snow covered grounds with his yew wand ready in his hand. He was poised to strike however his predator turned out to not be as dangerous as he thought. Along the edge of the wards was a man with long raven hair about shoulder length. The man looked to be about five foot nine with green eyes, pale skin, and blue lips. Tom automatically deduced that the reason the man's lips were blue was because of the extremely cold weather. The man's body was shaking so badly that Tom wondered how his bones were still joined together before he mentally laughed at his own sick joke.

After a few minutes of deep thinking Tom decided it would be best if he brought this stranger inside the Manor at least for the night in order to get some information out of the man. Tom helped the man limp inside of his home until they reached the living room in which Tom set him in a chair by the roaring fireplace. With the help of the fireplace and warm blankets, the man warmed up quickly while inside the home. Tom watched as the stranger's skin only darkened slightly after it had warmed up.

"How odd," Tom thought, "I have never seen someone this pale before. It is almost as if he is sickly ill."

"Thank you for bringing me inside your home." the strange man whispered hoarsely.

"You are welcome however it would be nice to know the name of my unexpected guest." Tom said softly.

"My name is Fabian." The stranger lied.

"Do not lie to me. Now tell me what your name is or else I will report you to the authorities." Tom hissed.

"Harry. My name is Harry Potter. If I could have a cup of tea then I will tell you more." the stranger reasoned.

"Fine, but only one cup." Tom said through his teeth in irritation.

Harry drank the cup of tea slowly before speaking up. He told Tom that he had accidentally time travelled while attempting to stop a drunken friend from doing the same. Harry did not give away too many details much to Tom's chargrin however he did explain to Tom that they were familiar with each other in the future. Tom wondered in what way they were familiar but did not dare ask. Since Harry seemed like a decent enough bloke, compared to his standards, he offered Harry the option of staying at Slytherin Manor until the storm was over. Needless to say Harry agreed to stay in one of the spare bedrooms at the Manor.

-Happenings two days later, nearly noon-

Harry wandered down one of the corridors of Slytherin Manor. He was still shocked that he had somehow managed to wind up on the lawn of the most terrifying yet intriguing future dark lord Voldemort. While wandering an idea occurred to him. If he stayed with Tom before he became Voldemort then maybe, just maybe, he could perhaps get Tom to lean towards a few different ideas than what he had supported in the future.

While in mid wander Harry switched to his animagus form which was a medium sized black wolf with green eyes. Wolf Harry sniffed along the corridor's floor until his muzzle bumped against a foot. He looked up only to find himself staring at a slightly amused Tom.

"Hello Wolfie how did you get in here?" Tom asked softly.

Wolf Harry barked and wagged his tail before lightly bumping his head against Tom's leg in response.

"I let you in? I think I would remember if I let a cute wolf pup in my home." Tom said slightly confused.

Wolf Harry let out a soft whine before pointing his muzzle towards the bedroom door Tom had given him.

"Oh! You are Harry aren't you? Why don't you change back so we can have a proper conversation instead of charades." Tom spoke.

Harry changed back and grinned. Tom shook his head in amusement before helping Harry up off the floor. He suggested to Harry that they have lunch together while they discussed things. Together they ate soup along with grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. As for drinks Tom opened a bottle of dinner wine and poured enough of the liquid into both of their glasses. The two enjoyed their food and some of their wine before they began conversing once more.

"So, you know I am Tom and I know you are Harry as well as a wolf animagus... How about you ask me questions and I can ask you questions? Sort of like that game twenty questions." Tom stated.

"Sure, I shall go first. Do you have an animagus form? If so can you please demonstrate."

Tom nodded before transforming into a brown wolf with redish hazel eyes. Harry commented that Tom looked rather gorgeous as a wolf although Tom suspected that, that was the wine talking. Tom quickly transformed back and asked the next question.

"What is your favorite thing to do on a stormy day such as this?"

"Well personally I would like to stay near the fireplace in my wolf form with a bowl of hot chocolate by my left paw and a good book by my right paw. I think I am the only known animagus that can figure out how to read a book whilst still in my animal form. "

"That is rather interesting. Would you care to show me that sometime before you leave?"

"Of course I could. Now since its mine turn I guess I shall ask a blunt question. What is your sexual preference?"

"Erm...Well I am gay although I have not had many partners. The same question applies to you."

"I am gay as well although it is a well kept secret from everyone except my past lovers. In the future you become a powerful icon for politics, are you heading in that direction as of yet?"

"Actually, I am considering it. Professor Dippet is planning on retiring soon and since he fired Albus Dumbledore a few weeks ago he is looking for a replacement headmaster for when he steps down this January. I was his first choice. How many lovers have you had?"

"Erm that would be two; Bill Weasley and Severus Snape. Bill lasted seven months. A year after the break up I got together with Severus and that lasted for two years however we realized that it wasn't meant to be when we went to Gringotts and found out we each had a soulmate that wasn't the other."

"Don't you get sick when you stay too long away from your soulmate?"

"Yeah, hence why I didn't look too good when I first appeared in your yard."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Harry?"

"According to Gringotts as well as my blood you,Tom, are my soulmate. "


End file.
